digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lanate
}} Ancients Do you know whether they are only available during battle? If so, is the attack only for the digifuse, or for the digimelody as well? If they are only available in battle, and the attack is for both digifuse and digimelody, the first sentence should probably be revised to "X is a Mega-level, Y-type Battle(or whatever term) Digimon that attacks with "Z"." Right? 23:41, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Seriously how are these quotes not memorable? I watch this show years ago and still remember these quotes! For that matter who are you to judge what quotes are and are not memorable? What is your qualification? Do you have some sort of degree in this subject? Wizardmon (Adventure) Could you clarify what the refcomments mean for this page (and Wizardmon) using the system depicted on Beelzemon Blast Mode and MegaGargomon? 22:51, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :There's one iffy thing; I think I kind of messed around with something. There's an EN-only attack called Thunder Ball that Wizardmon seems to use for a ball of something that, in its two uses, acted as a generic blast and as a memory erasure attack. I think I classed that attack as JP Magical Game but it might possibly be listed as its own EN-only attack. JP.Thunder Cloud is translated as EN.Magical Game. Lanate (talk) 04:06, January 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Coolio. Just to check, the en-names up now are for Adventure, not Frontier, right? 14:11, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :::For the Wizardmon (Adventure) page, yes. Lanate (talk) 02:14, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Frontier credits Do we really needs the links? Also, could you check if the romanizations you are using for the actors are the same ones as those listed in their official profiles? After stuff like Youto Kazama and Jyurohta Kosugi I'm not sure if we can trust Wikipedia's romanizations or even the wāpuro method at all. 20:29, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :I was using links back when they were spread out on different pages, though I guess with centralized cast listing it's much less of a problem. I had them for easier finding through "What links here". Lanate (talk) 20:30, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Army parsers Do we really need the (Fusion) parsers for every battalion? I think only the Green Zone one needs since the anime and manga battalions are different (different leaders for example). Same thing with the Zone residents. I don't think we'll ever get another series with the XW Digital World or locations named similarly to its Zones. 15:52, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :I was doing it out of habit until the Xros Wars manga sections are more fleshed out and we can decide what can merge; besides, the Bagra Army, at the very least, has two different Island Zone sections. Would we consider same Battalion leader to mean we merge the two continuities in one section then? I can agree with merging Residents as well for populations who are largely the same. :As you can see, I usually err on the side of over-parsing as opposed to under-parsing. It's a bit of a bad habit I guess. Lanate (talk) 16:07, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Bout that I was impatient for an answer, so i did one and waited to see what would happenen, and apparently you admins dont want it, sorry. --Invader Rob II (talk) 04:01, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :Ask the others how they want to do this; the image itself wasn't so much the problem as we have a strict naming convention for those images. Upload that image, as a jpg, in place of File:List of Digimon Fusion episodes 01.jpg, and it'd probably be accepted. Lanate (talk) 04:03, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :Understood. --Invader Rob II (talk) 04:06, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, alittle problem about that, it won't let me save it as a jpg picture. Is jpeg the same thing? --Invader Rob II (talk) 04:15, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, I did that, I'll wait a little while longer for the you guys to decide before I do more.--Invader Rob II (talk) 04:24, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Dream army Since the dream is mirrored by the DarknessBagramon battle in the anime (instead of the Corridor Zone battle as in the manga), my interpretation had been that the Digimon matching the knights were meant to be those Digimon. I've seen in a few places that you've removed these and treated them as separate characters -- given the inaccuracies of the dream, and the assumption inherent in this interpretation, I've got no problem with that, but I just wanted to get your view on how the dream armies should be treated. 21:34, March 31, 2014 (UTC) :I kind of took them to be references to past series, but I might revise my opinion when I officially catch up to the end of the Death Generals season. Haha, I don't give episodes a wicked amount of scrutiny unless I'm working on its episode page, so I think I missed that parallel completely. For the moment I'm taking the dream armies to be their own thing/characters rather than premonitions of real characters at the moment, but I've been inconsistent with Shoutmon/Ballistamon/Dorulumon/Shoutmon X4 on that front too. Can you give me some time to mull over it? :Also, on Talk:Showdown in the Sand Zone, I don't quite agree with MachineDramon + SkullScorpionmon's Data > HiMachineDramon; I'm still just thinking a straight MachineDramon > HiMachineDramon. Lanate (talk) 02:23, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Sure, sure, and like I said, the parallels are inexact (in the anime -- in the manga, it's straight 1:1). ::I'm okay with leaving out SkullScorpiomon's data, as the inclusion of the Fusion Fighters indicates it's a straight "victory data absorption" scenario a la Tamers, instead of being modified by a specific Digimon's data (no scorpion tail, etc.). 13:43, April 1, 2014 (UTC) AWL Can you please run the following corrections? *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/AncientVolcamon to "AncientVolcanomon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/AncientVolcamon_%28Fusion%29 to "AncientVolcanomon (Fusion)" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/SkullScorpiomon to "SkullScorpionmon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/SkullScorpiomon_%28Fusion%29 to "SkullScorpionmon (Fusion)" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Persiamon_%28Fusion%29 to "Beastmon (Fusion)" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Persiamon to "Beastmon" (where appropriate) *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/SlashAngemon to "SlushAngemon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/GuardiAngemon to "SlushAngemon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Gaiomon to "Samudramon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Gaioumon to "Samudramon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere?target=BalliBastemon to "BalliBeastmon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere?target=BalliBastemon_%28Fusion%29 to "BalliBeastmon (Fusion)" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere?target=PaunShoutmon to "Pawnshoutmon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere?target=PawnShoutmon to "Pawnshoutmon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere?target=PawnShoutmon to "Pawnshoutmon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/ShouCutemon to "CuteShoutmon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/ShouCutemon_%28Fusion%29 to "CuteShoutmon (Fusion)" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Shonitamon to "Shounitamon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Shonitamon_%28Fusion%29 to "Shounitamon (Fusion)" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Shoutmon_%2B_Jet_Sparrow to "Shoutmon + Supersonic Sparrow" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Shoutmon_%2B_Jet_Sparrow_%28Fusion%29 to "Shoutmon + Supersonic Sparrow (Fusion)" Some of these may involve page moves. For the ones us three didn't do, I've also asked the users responsible for the moves to pitch in with the cleanup. Also, do we know whether Shoutmon + Star Sword is dubbed Shoutmon + Sun Sword, or if that's just his attack? Also also, has Pickmonz appeared in the episode proper, or only in the (usable but fallible) credits? 02:25, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :Sun Sword is the attack. Mikey doesn't directly call it Shoutmon + Star Sword, but he definitely calls the Star Sword weapon the Star Sword in DFu08, which I consider close enough. :Pickmonz is explicitly spelled as such in the first episode's analyzer. Lanate (talk) 03:07, April 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Fuuuuuuck we have a lot to fix. Here's hoping a later episode invalidates it. 03:18, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Fan Series I'm doing a fan Digimon Adventure 03 series on Wordpress.After I've seen that many people post theirs here wih the name "Fan:SeriesName",I considered moving my series here,because no one reads it on Wordpress.But I've already did 8 episodes.Of Course,it would only be copy-paste here,but still.What shall I do? MasterCharmander 13 07:34, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Span I want to add tags so that when the cursor hovers over a link, it would read as " }" rather than " }: }" when using templates that link to other sites. KrytenKoro wanted me to make sure that you and G-SANtos are cool with this first. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:49, April 29, 2014 (UTC) :I have no preference either way, so I guess go ahead. Lanate (talk) 12:43, April 30, 2014 (UTC) RE:Voice actors Most other Wikis sort the articles like that. I've changed my mind though so ya know. I'm leaving for good this time. I feel useless here. Good luck w/ this Wiki in the future. -- [[User:GrouchMan|'GROUCH'Man]] ([[User talk:GrouchMan|'MY' TRASH CAN]]) 18:18, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Talk pages Sorry, I wanted to correct what I had said on Junomon's Talk page since wikimon.net is listed on the as "Wikimon". Chimera-gui (talk) 06:21, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, I noticed that some those pages were linking to pages that had been moved do to Xros Wars becoming Fusion with the no redirects to the correct pages. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:06, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Trailmon Can you check this? 06:37, May 6, 2014 (UTC) I have found a list of unlockable farm quests in dusk and dawn http://www.neoseeker.com/forums/34783/t1013223-dawn-dusk-tips-tricks/ i have found these and made pages about the species farm quests.Digipony (talk) 05:41, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Voice actor evidence I have something to discuss with you if you wouldn't mind. -- [[User:GrouchMan|'GROUCH'Man]] ([[User talk:GrouchMan|'MY' TRASH CAN]]) 21:19, June 7, 2014 (UTC) hit and away Thats at least the kana used on those profiles. Do we have a source translating the kana to hit and run? 03:49, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :But the English term for such tactics is hit-and-run, right? Japanese wikipedia seems to source it to an aviation publication. Lanate (talk) 07:46, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::From where I got it, it's a term in boxing to retreat quickly if you hit. I suppose it has the same essence to it, but it's more about the hit and quick retreat than the drive-by connotation that "hit and run" has attained. Link, although I know it's not much. More links. 15:39, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Mhm, but hit-and-run also has a very military application too in relation to guerrilla warfare, and I thought that MailBirdramon's profile had a very military bearing to it. Lanate (talk) 17:51, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Fusion No prob, thanks! Is there any way you could also attack the list of episodes page at some point, though? Articles being changed unnecessarily JuryRiggrocks12 has changed the name of Angewomon's page to "SexyLadyOppagangnamstyle" or something to that effect and made it difficult for me to look up something on said Digimon's profile. Please help out Use rapaciously, but please credit Theigno http://www.mediafire.com/download/qh8o9hxoojilsd9/demon lords.zip AWB request I still can't get AWB to work, so I need to ask you: I shit the bed on crediting the DWDS models to Theigno (brainfart), and now we have 145 of them. Could you run a modification of their license that appends "Model ripped by Theigno." after the "from Digimon World Data Squad"? 23:14, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :Also, should the Code Keys be b or dwds? 23:15, July 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'll do it. Also, dwds because they're ripped from that game, I believe. Lanate (talk) 00:03, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Dammit you're awesome! 00:46, July 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::Wait, the Crests too, not the Code Keys? Wouldn't the Crests count as Bandai art within a video game, like we've been doing with the Crusaders rips? 00:47, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::Oh, uh, maybe? My thought process was along the lines of DWDS rip -> DWDS image, but you can move back if you wish; no strong opinion. Lanate (talk) 00:49, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hello! I am the admin and bureaucrat of Code Geass Wiki and would like to request an affiliation if possible. I hope to receive a favorable response. Thank you for your time. 06:15, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :Hi! Welcome to the DigimonWiki! :My opinion on wiki affiliation is that they should be because of overlapping scope coverage (such as other wikis which cover the Digimon franchise, specialize in particular Digimon games, or are related to the fandom history) or because of crossovers (such as Angela Anaconda and Tekken). As Code Geass is neither to my knowledge, I'm not so sure I would agree. I will put it forward to the other admins as well though! Lanate (talk) 14:01, July 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, I don't really see any good reason for this affiliation; the only substantial link we have is that both franchises consist of anime, games, and manga, which also addresses the shared VAs, and we already have the Animanga wikia affiliation to bridge that gap. I would suggest seeking affiliations with other CLAMP-based wikis, as well as other Sunrise anime-based wikis. See also and 's list of works. :::On another note: Lanate, have we affiliated with the Persona/SMT wiki yet? Because Digimon is basically SMT for kids, although I'm not sure how much of that was intentional until the newest generation of games, where we're outright using ATLUS designs. I would hazard there's a fair bit of intentional crossover, though. 16:55, July 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'm of the opinion no at the moment until something more explicit other than a shared character designer? Lanate (talk) 02:53, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Parent Pages Hey, Lanate! I reached out to KrytenKoro about this and haven't heard back yet so wanted to get another admin's opinion :) Like I said on KrytenKoro's talk page, Wikia is hoping to set up a "Parent Page" on the Digimon Wiki and would love this community's help in filling it out. Parent Pages are guides for parents about the age range for different wikis with details about the franchise that might be important when deciding whether or not to allow their kids to watch/play it. Since Digimon is TV, games, movies, etc., we actually have different templates to cover each field, but we need the experts' help to make sure it's all correct! Here is an example from The Walking Dead Wiki. Let me know if you have any questions and if it's alright for us to add Parent Page to this wikia, thanks! Grace (profile)•(talk) 23:05, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :Um, I'd rather have more input than myself on the issue, but can you point me in the direction of a Parent page for a wiki that has as many items to worry about as we do? The Digimon franchise is rather extensive, and unless the parent page focuses only on recent releases, it's going to be a rather monumental undertaking. Lanate (talk) 01:27, August 8, 2014 (UTC) No worries, Dragonball Wiki actually had the same concerns, and I definitely agree that both of your franchises have a lot of elements to them. A better example for you to look at would probably be the Yu-Gi-Oh! Parent Page or the Naruto Parent Page. I can set up the templates and parent page for you, but it would be really great if you and the other admins could fill out the information on it since you definitely know more than I do about the topic! Grace (profile)•(talk) 20:29, August 8, 2014 (UTC) XW Analyzers Look at this. 20:30, August 28, 2014 (UTC) AWB How do I use it? 19:28, September 14, 2014 (UTC) : . I usually use it for mass find-and-replace. Is this in general or for specific uses? Lanate (talk) 00:34, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Lanate, I already clicked OK after typing what needs to be replaced. What do I do now? 23:50, December 5, 2014 (UTC) :Did you populate the pages to be changed in the lower left box? Lanate (talk) 04:43, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ::I thought the program had a way to search for it instantly rather than I having to tell which pages it must correct. Any way, what's the next step? 02:19, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :::It doesn't, which is why I have a habit of slapping categories, templates, or links onto pages if applicable to have things to key off of. After you set everything up, there is a start tab on the middle box. Click the start button. :::As admin, you have the bots tab which can be used to autosave if there's a large amount of pages, though I tend to watch over it manually to make sure nothing inadvertent happens. Lanate (talk) 02:54, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thanks. 16:10, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Minotarumon Now that we have examples like Whamon, Tanemon, etc., shouldn't we use "br" for the levels? 14:08, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :Uh, maybe? I mean, I've never really liked using "br" for anything but the families, but I guess so. Lanate (talk) 04:11, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::could we run AWB to get rid of those instances of br, then? I'm personally fine with getting rid of br for levels and attributes/genii. I'm not sure about types, though. 08:11, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Juggernaut I've decided to change any links to Juggernaut to go to the page for what the term is being used to refer to. Basically, when the link is meant to be to the program and when the link is meant to be to the episode. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:50, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Blue Comet Do you know what that is? 02:31, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :We don't have it here yet, but Bo-976; it's described as a "Witchelny Broom" so I assumed that Digimon associated with it are associated with Witchelny. I think it's Witchmon's broom. Lanate (talk) 02:40, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Sefirotmon and Apoclymon So, FINALLY finished the Apoclymon translation (sorry about the wait), and the attack-copy ability is purely an anime invention, so if it doesn't say he can copy all techniques, then we can't claim he can. As for Sefirotmon, I haven't finished his, but a first pass of his attack description makes it sound like the null version is only supposed to be able to channel the ten elements, so the Hunter's usage was also unique. 02:34, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, sweet. Once the translations are finished, we can officially move them (Adventure and Hunters exclusive attacks) to the character pages. Lanate (talk) 02:40, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Arg. The Apocalymon profile from Sunburst/Moonlight actually has a line describing the Adventure behavior as if it applies to the whole species. However, it does say/imply that it can use the powers of the humans and Digimon from whose negative thoughts it was formed. 18:23, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Game screenshots Lanate, would you be okay with game screenshots taken from YouTube videos? I mean, temporarily. I would try to replace them as soon as I can get to play the games. 23:59, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :I would prefer permission, but barring that: nothing watermarked, with a citation in the description, and deletion if requested. Lanate (talk) 00:31, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Wow, I wonder if I can match the IP of a certain new editor with that of an old one. :\ 14:31, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :I already have a headache, and I felt this was coming as soon as I saw a familiar name pop up. Lanate (talk) 02:38, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Tyutyumon (Xros Wars) What about the previous revisions? Dude0001 (talk) 03:21, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Sparrowmon (Xros Wars) What about the previous revisions? Dude0001 (talk) 03:48, December 4, 2014 (UTC) IRC sorry about that -- I didn't get done packing til about midnight, and was too late to catch you two. How about tomorrow at 5 PM (32 hours from now)? 14:31, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :I can do that. Lanate (talk) 02:31, December 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Gotdammit I am the worst person. I am so, so sorry guys, with all the travel commitments I forgot about this appointment. 03:25, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Haha, we all get busy; maybe another time then. Lanate (talk) 04:43, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Fan art See this. Can you fix Template:UUA and Template:UUAH? Kryten is having trouble with them. 21:32, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :Fixed. Lanate (talk) 04:25, December 16, 2014 (UTC) People images So, for pictures of people (voice actors, etc.), should we have them all as .png, as .jpg, or as the format used in the image's source? I have been using .png for most of them, but the official voice actor profiles seem to use all .jpg. :There's also the fact .png keeps the image quality, while .jpg distorts the colors a bit, which could e a problem for sites like Kenyu Office where you can't right-click the page, meaning one would need to Print Screen in order to get the profile image, and saving as .jpg could make it lose color quality. 13:03, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Can't you Ctrl+S save page to acquire the assets, even if they won't let you right click? 18:12, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::I run Ad Blocker and can pick media from that. I also use Firefox, and that lets you pick individual media on a page. Lanate (talk) 18:17, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::OK, I'll try it next time I need a image from Kenyu Office. But, just for the sake of having a rule, for consistency, should we stick to a single format (like .png or .jpg), or use whatever format is used by the profile? 18:51, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::I'm extremely hesitant to do format shifting. I enforced it for things we template, but there's something soul-crushing about converting from lossless to lossy or vice-versa. I don't think the staff images need strict adherence. Lanate (talk) 02:59, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Jeff Nimoy Since he confirmed it on WtW, the Jeff Nimoy thing posted recently is confirmed to be the real Jeff, so we should post it in the header. I'm extremely racked for time today, would you be able to do it? Also, should we move it from User blog to Forum? 15:06, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :I think Forum's a good place for visibility. Lanate (talk) 02:59, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Question How did the Gallery: and Fan: titles get added? Chimera-gui (talk) 23:50, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :I think either Kryten or G-SANtos took care of that, but we basically asked Wikia staff to add new namespaces for us, if I remember correctly. Lanate (talk) 01:38, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Sam.negron.79 Lanate, there's one thing bugging me about . Sam has been indiscriminately adding every image he can find on the new files page to his user page. I asked him if there's any reason for this, but got no answer. The problem is that if this keeps up, Sam's user page will become too heavy to load, like 's user page, which could be a problem in case we move images and need to correct file names, which was a problem for me during the XW-related moves as my computer lagged when I edited Dpiogkiemon's page (which I had to do multiple times). :I didn't revert his edits because we don't have a rule against images on user pages, or even limits to user pages, and, honestly, I don't want us to become another Bulbapedia (they have very rigid rules about editing user pages. For example, you can't edit your user page more than three times a day, and breaking these rules can make you lose the ability to edit your user page). However, if you look at his contribution history, you'll only see one blog comment, two image reuploads, and the rest are either edits to his user page, or deleted images, which are all either fan art or duplicate official art (although might be an exception. Is there a way to verify if this picture is official?). :In other words, it seems he has no purpose on this Wiki other than making his user page a gallery, and looking at his user pages in the Power Rangers Wiki, Kingdom Hearts Wiki, and Final Fantasy Wiki, it's the same thing there. What should we do? 15:37, February 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Point him at imageshack or see if there's a way to just transclude on his user page, save him the hassle. 19:16, February 23, 2015 (UTC) So, Wikia I can update you and G-SANtos on their response using IRC, if you want. 16:14, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :I can be on at around 9:00 EST. Lanate (talk) 19:56, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Digi-Modify The problem with using Template:Card for Digi-Modify is that the resulting link has "Card:" in the hoverbox which doesn't really make much sense within the context of the series. I understand that Digi-Modify is in the Card section but I would rather have the link's hoverbox just be "Digi-Modify". Chimera-gui (talk) 23:26, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Scans Can we use scans from news sites? I'm asking because a Chinese game news site uploaded a Famitsu scan that contains official art that we have not seen anywhere else. 02:47, March 22, 2015 (UTC)/23:47, March 21, 2015 (Brasília) :So, can we? 15:00, April 2, 2015 (UTC) ::We can definitely use art from news sites, provided they're not just taking it from like wikimon or something, like all that stuff for Rumble All-Stars and Decode. There's a lot of art I've been meaning to upload. Basically, if the news site is halfway reputable, you should be fine. For Bokutachi, though, that's a fan site, so it would fall under our normal scan rules (get permission from scanner, etc.). 21:23, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay, but Bokutachi got their scans from TGBUS. 23:26, April 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::Agree with Kryten on reputable news sites and that Bokutachi is a fan site. Usually permission applies, so go to Bokutachi's sources and apply the same tests. Lanate (talk) 01:48, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Favor request I've been meaning to, but you know how good I am at sticking to a schedule: as long as you're already looking at those episodes, could you confirm the dub episode titles that the season 2 articles have been moved to? The editor confirmed that they are taking from wikipedia instead of the episodes themselves. Also, would you be able to take a backcheck on AdmiralMalkor's edits? I rolled them back because, from stuff like the species names and actors, they contradicted what official sources I had time to look at, or required copyediting. However, I hadn't confirmed that all of it was unusable, and I've been meaning to go back and check and again, I suck, we all know that. 14:55, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :And while we're at it, can you also get the dub credits? People stopped posting on WtW and the guys uploading it on YouTube stopped including the credits scene. 15:00, April 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I've been moving as I write the pages, but I can just go through and sweep that in as a weekly update too I guess. ::As for credit, I was depending on Youtube as well until I realized that they weren't. I DVR'd Honeyland onward, but I don't know if the recording contains the credits, and I'm busy this weekend. I'll try me best to get around to that. Lanate (talk) 01:48, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Happy birthday, yo! has smiled at you! Smiles promote and hopefully this one has made your day better. Spread the WikiLove by smiling at someone else, whether it be someone you have had disagreements with in the past or a good friend. Cheers, and Happy editing! Smile at others by adding to their talk page with a friendly message. :Thanks man! :D Lanate (talk) 16:11, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Response Yes, take no prisoners.Delete it--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 04:33, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Gallery Bug For some reason, the gallery images in Splashmon's disguises section are off center being pushed down and right. Mind having a look at this? Chimera-gui (talk) 23:14, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :It appears to be a side effect of placing a gallery within the wikitable. I moved it outside for now. Lanate (talk) 00:44, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, you have the disguise gallery in the Splasher section as well though. I assume that was a mistake right? Chimera-gui (talk) 01:35, June 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Yup, classic forget-to-clean-the-debug syndrome. :) Lanate (talk) 01:41, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::It happens, don't worry about it. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:16, June 28, 2015 (UTC) AWB Recently, I updated my AWB, and now it automatically replaces a level 3 header with a level 2 header if it's the first thing in the page (like the cast pages). Any idea on how to turn this off? 21:22, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :I think that's part of the "apply general fixes" checkbox. I typically just doubleclick any unwanted changes to get rid of them, or if I'm relatively sure that there's nothing to really fix, I just uncheck that box altogether. Lanate (talk) 02:04, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Edit glitch Lanate, a weird glitch just happened. This edit, it was actually me who made it, but the edit description says it was Chimera-gui, who made the previous edit. Do you know where I can report this glitch? 17:40, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :I think a bug report is probably the best place. Lanate (talk) 17:48, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ::No need to, you must have done it at the same time I was correcting myself and mine registered first. Sorry I didn't say anything. Chimera-gui (talk) 18:06, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :::That might be it then. 18:10, August 2, 2015 (UTC) That guy I just reported all his accounts to Wikia. There's an user named Jdogno7 that has been blocked across the entire Wikia network. Jdogno7's favorite Wiki appears to be Digimon Wiki, where he has created multiple accounts to evade bans many times. We even went to point of deleting an article and restoring it without Jdogno7's edits so he could not revert to the same version as easily again. After Jdogno's most recent sockpuppetry, under the name WIZ9000, I've finally decided to report his multiple accounts, so they receive the same treatment the main account did. Jdogno7 is easily identifiable by their behavior: *Not listening to others' explanations of how his edits are wrong, asking for more clarification even after the simplest possible explanation,. *Edit warring. Not only does he revert revertions of his own edits, but he also does so with edit comment saying "How so?", "How is that wrong?", "So is there something wrong with this?" and similar, instead of asking on talk pages. *Disregarding other editors' edits on the pretense that he "doesn't agree with them". *Adding bad grammar. I even remember reading a discussion in a Wiki where he basically said he doesn't agree with grammar. *Not knowing how signatures work, and always returning to fix his own signature after each message on a talk page, with the edit comment "Fixing signature." (Not that it's against any rules, I'm just including this here because it's a Jdogno flag) *When caught and blocked, he will pretend to not be Jdogno7, not knowing who he is, and one time even saying stuff like "I see that this "Jdogno7" must have caused some major damage that anyone who happens to perform an edit that he happened to do, or edits on an article that he last edited on before he was banned, is suspected of being him." *Except for KillerBird, all his user names will contain some text and then end in a number, though the name Yggdrasil 7D6 creates precedent for him using character names (http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Yggdrasill_7D6 ). I don't know if he also has multiple accounts in other Wikis. Here's a list of his Digimon Wiki accounts. *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/KillerBird - Notable for also being used in multiple Wikis. *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/AvengingAngelNO1 *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Lucifer_Morningstar_01 *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dude0001 *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Yggdrasil01 *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Yggdrasil_7D6 - http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Yggdrasil_7D6 *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/WIZ9000 :Should we go to and ask their admins to list every Jdogno account they can recall? Just in case we are not the only Wiki where he has multiple accounts. :Meanwhile, I'll ask Devkyu and Ainz to keep an eye on at Wikimon. 18:49, August 3, 2015 (UTC) AdmiralMakor Check this and this please? Just in case the amount of edits I did today leaves these difficult to find. 21:53, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :They're good. For the most part, my only quibble would be that Lord Bagra's still the top dog and owner of the Code Crown, and that he merely allows AxeKnightmon to use his army and the Dark Stone. Lanate (talk) 17:02, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Debut info Can you code the Digimon Infobox to have a category "Articles missing debut info" for pages that don't use the debut parameter? This way we can keep track of Digimon whose debut material has yet to be found. This is important because some Digimon had their first appearance in different pieces of media that came in the same month, and Wikimon tracks cateory debuts (first episode/chapter, first game, and first card) rather than the de facto debut, and some of these pieces of media only have the month and year of release, but not the day. 14:53, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, it's coded. I discovered there's also a that makes a category hidden if we want to make it a purely maintenance category (i.e. something for us to use but not displayed publicly) so you can add that to the category if you want, but you don't have to. Lanate (talk) 16:53, September 6, 2015 (UTC)